Typical ripcord grips are non-aerodynamic designed in nature. They can be bulky and heavy due to the use of metals and cables. They rely solely on being secured via a hook and pile type material, metal clips, spring mechanisms, and or material tucks to keep in place that have a tendencies be non aerodynamic and to wear and fail without warning. They are prone to be snagged on the aircraft and or personal equipment, which may result in accidental deployment of the parachute that may cause serious injury and or death.